sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy of the Empire
Premise Vie Jik is a spy for the Droin Empire and sent to find out what is happening on the planet Vico 3. Chapter 1: Mission I walk down the narrow hallways of Droin High Command. I take a left and get into the air lift, it takes me to the door marked DROIN INTELLIGENCE HQ in bold letters. I scan my I.D. though the scanner and it opens. Inside is a blizzard of activity. Agents giving reports back, possible threats, workers shouting across the noise. I make my way to my office. I close the door, the sound-proofing barely does it's job. All of a sudden my computer flashs... //Warning... Warning... Chapter 2: Message Before I read the rest I check it's sender. It said it's from Drion Outpost 7675.543085.... I got annoyed at the useless coding. I read the message.//Warning...Warning.... Unknown object approaching Planet Ced 6, System Defense systems online..... // Error Error Systems Offline. I froze, what ever was coming towards the Planet turned off the defenses, I checked the date of message... 3 hours ago.. I check up on the planet status.//Accessing Files.... Planet: Ced 6 Serial Number: 4557875.452875-2958 I scrolled through the useless junk and came to the status of the Planet Status....... //ERROR ERROR //NO CONNECTION TO PLANET SERVER SYSTEM This was a problem. I got up and headed to the door, when it opened in my face, it was my supervisor, " Vie did you get these reports?" He yelled. " I just got them." I replyed. " Well, I dont care now get you *** over to planet Vico 3," He said. " Wait, what this?" I replyed. " We will take care of it, just go to Vico 3 to receive your new assignment." he said sharply. " But I just got back from one." I murmured. "I dont care now go!" Chapter 3: The Shuttle and Safe House As I sat in the shuttle I went over the mission report, it said there had been reports of something weird happening on Vico 3 and it was my job to figure it out. I sighed, I was suppose to be on break, well what ever. 2 hours later. I got up, we had arrived. I grabbed my stuff and got out, it was 3 in the morning. I yawned. I procceded to our safe house on the other side of town. When I got there it said Joe's Auto Shop, I unlocked the door, the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor being tied up, I struggled, but it was useless. Who ever got me, had me for sure. Chapter 4: Fort Rei 7 I had been blind-folded and gagged, I was then pushed into a some sort of craft, and driven away. I then was unloaded and put into a room, some one then un gagged and blind-folded me. "Welcome to Fort Rei 7" A voice behind me said. " Now listen closely." Another gruff voice said " You dirty, vile spy" he began "is working for the Droin Empire and you are going to die like the rat you are." He shouted into my ear. " We know what you are up to spy." He said proudly. I said " What are you talking about?" " We know you are a spy, so dont lie!" He said " I know I am, but what is the other thing you are talking?" I said. " You should know you spy." He replyed. But then an alarm went off. A soldier ran in " Sir the citizens are protesting outside." He said. Chapter 5: The Chance The people left, leaving one behind to guard me. He took out a hand-held movie player and began to watch it. I then used my tied up hands to feel around for my concealed laser knife. I felt it and grab it, I pretended to need to use the restroom, and the guard came and I stabbed him, then I cut though the rope, I also donned his uniform. 30 Minutes later.. As I walked though the halls of the fort, soldiers were running all around the place, rushing to stop the protesters from breaking in, while I went un noticed. I came to a door marked NO UNAUTHORZIED PERSONAL. I looked at my rank insignia on the uniform. Ensign. "Great" I thought. I then instead decided to blow the door with a grenade, the door just absorbed the blast. " Darn" I thought. Chapter 6: The Secert Once again luck was on my side, when a soldiers came out of the door to see what happended I pushed into him and shot him with a stolen laser pistol. What was inside shocked me. It was a huge Robot, at least 35 feet tall. But, then soldiers on the upper floors noticed me and began to shoot, but I took a picture of it with my camera and ran. Only to be meet by the man who intergatted me, a Fleet Amdiral Het Buv. I grabbed him and held him in a hosatge stance, and said to the soldiers behind him " Move or he dies!". I worked my way out of the base and to a shuttle shoving the Admiral in and taking off. Chapter 7: The Invasion As we were blasts away, fighter came after us shooting, I yelled " Why are they shooting at us if you are in here?" He yelled " Because the robot is done and they dont need me any more." I gulped, this shuttle had only a low-powered laser to destroy asteroids that got in the way, those 5 fighters back there could rip us to sherds, but I go an idea, I plotted a course into an asteroid, dodging the surronding pulse lasers. The Admiral shouted " Are you crazy!". But, I contuine till I was only a few hundred feet from the asteriod then I shot, the asteroid blew apart I went throught it , but the pieces of it went into the following fighters. Then I went full speed back to the homeowrld to report this, I ignored the dockmaster's requests to slow down. I landed on my building landing pad, dragging the Admiral with me, I ran straight into my supervisor, I shouted " There is a..." Is all I got out before I felt rumbling, I looked up onto the security monitor and saw the robot had followed me here and landed. It was heading towards the Palace, pushing aside our defenses. I yelled at the Admiral " How do you destroy that thing!" He relpyed " The inside." I ran to the armory grabbed a bomb and jet back and ran outside. I rocketed over near the robot, now close to the Palace. I ran to an exhaust vent and torn off the covering, and started to climb up the vents, till I was above the control center, one pilot stood inside with a pulse rifle. I dropped down, he saw me and opened fire, I ducked and ran into him, I grabbed the rifle, and began to fight for control of it. After it going back and forth, I finally grabbed it and got it. I then shot him as he was about the charge, making his body fall into the controls. As I was about to plant the bomb, an alarm went off, WARNING self destruct in 30 seconds, "Crap." I thought, "His body must of hit the self destruct button." I then scrambled down the vents self destruct in 10 seconds, I was getting close to the end 5 seconds, i reached the ground and dived into a ditch. 3 2 1 Boom It exploded, I had done it. Vie Jik recieved the Medal of Service for this. This was writen by User:Spyzombie45. Category:Stories